Gravity
by Lexicer
Summary: Their relationship has its fair share of adorations with an even fairer share of frustrations. Thirty little stories delving into Snow and Lightning's minds.


WARNING: This fic is me ignoring Serah's existence. If you can't stand to see Snow without Serah, then just gtfo. For both our sakes. HUGS!

Gravity

1) Satellite

"Cocoon looks pretty from down here," Snow says. It hangs in the pink sky like a heavy breast, a fine mist lightly dusting over the glittering metropolises on the surface. "I mean, it looks pretty from up there too, but you know, whatever."

Lightning stands beside him and glares up at the glistening world they've been exiled from. "It's just a glorified satellite," she says, clenching her gunblade, "filled with glorified nonsense made by the fal'Cie."

2) Equipment

She breathes heavily, her back aching from the equipment strapped to it. She looks back to see the others with similar strained expressions except for Snow. With an annoyed sigh, she tries to hide the jealousy she feels for his trench coat and its hundreds of pockets.

3) Stare

Sometimes he'll glance over at Lightning to see her glazed eyes staring into the distance, and he knows that she's wondering if there's even such a thing as a happy ending for them.

4) Regret

When he smiles down at her, she regrets ever hating him.

5) Nightmare

"Serah!" Lightning wakes with a start, a light sheen of sweat moistening her skin and the vivid image of her sister still fresh in her mind. Cradling her head in her hands, she tries to calm herself.

"You too, huh?"

She looks up to see Snow lying on his back and watching her, the light from the fire making his eyes gleam. With a short, humorous laugh, she says, "Yeah. Me too."

6) Snail

Prepared for a brutal fight, he runs when he hears her scream. He sees her flailing and hopping frantically. Something dense and round hits him in the chest. "Ugh, I _hate_ snails!" she says, shuddering at the slimy creature now at his feet. Snow promptly turns and walks away, his shoulders shaking with muted laughter.

7) Need

Snow watches Hope cling to her like a lost puppy and jealousy shoots through him; he wonders if he'll ever be needed by someone like that.

8) Shadow

They sit around the fire, tearing and knawing at whatever thick meat Lightning had cooked that evening. Snow laughs and reminisces on the delicious dishes Serah used to cook; Lightning has to turn away to hide her envy.

9) Shedding

He complains about finding her pink strands of hair all over the place and she tells him to deal with it.

10) Visit

They approach the base of the gargantuan crystal, the trunk appearing too thin and fragile to support the round head. Flowers, pictures and other memories clutter the memorial.

Neither of them brings flowers. "Pollen always put Fang in a bad mood," Lightning says. "And the last thing Vanille wants to deal with is an allergy-ridden Fang."

11) Smoke

She pulls out a cigarette and quickly lights it, the end glowing orange in the darkness. A few minutes later, Snow bumbles away from his spot by the fire and sits beside her. He pulls out a metal flask and shakes it suggestively. "Sharing is caring," he says.

12) Attraction

Watching Lightning shoot an enemy perfectly between the eyes turns Snow on way more than Vanille's constant moaning and giggling.

13) Uncomprehending

Fang scrutinizes Snow from her spot by the fire, her eyes narrowed and piercing; he squirms under her gaze. "I'll never know how Lightning sees past that stupid bandana," she says. "You look like you belong in a hoverbike gang."

14) Magic

"You know, if there's one thing I miss about being a l'Cie, it's the magic," he says. "I always felt like such a badass when I used it."

"How badass could you have possibly felt?" she asks. "You could only use, like, three spells."

15) Orbit

People just naturally gravitate towards Snow, including her. She still wonders how he noticed her amongst all the other admirers.

16) Fog

They breathe hard, their fists clenched, the stagnant air of their argument hanging between them like thick fog. _Just like old times_, he thinks bitterly.

17) Billion

"If you had a billion gil," Snow asks, "what would you do with it?"

"I'd buy a Viper V24 X-Type hovercar," Lightning answers automatically.

18) Excluded

Both Snow and Lightning always feel left out whenever Vanille and Fang whisper secretly to each other in the corner of the camp.

19) Startle

When he calls her name, she jumps out of her daze, and he feels guilty for scaring her.

20) Chicken

"Yum, this steak is delicious," Snow says with a strained grin, his cheeks stuffed.

She glares at him. "It's not steak."

21) Swords

He looks around her tidy room, impressed (but not all that surprised) by its cleanliness. When curiosity gets the best of him, he opens the closet door and sees hundreds of glimmering swords hanging from every available space. Suddenly, the door slams, almost taking his fingers off.

"Did I give you permission to snoop around my room?" she asks, pressing her back against the closet door.

22) Triumph

The expression Lightning wears after the fall of Orphan isn't one of happiness; it's one of sheer terror.

23) Bonus

Lightning watches Snow carry in the heavy boxes, sweat slicking the rippling muscles of his back, and decides that his abnormal size has more benefits than one.

24) Flag

Sick of arguing, she slams him against a wall and attacks him; he promptly forgets why he was angry in the first place.

25) Book

"You know, we could probably write a really good book about all the adventures we've been on," he says one night and she smacks him for waking her up.

26) Hurricane

Broken trees litter the front yard; inches of sand cover the floors; she says, "I'm sick of living next to the ocean. Let's go live on a mountain."

27) Lover

"This is my…um…" Lightning looks up at him; her colleagues tilt their heads, confused smiles frozen on their faces. "He's my…"

"I'm her _lover_," Snow says, winking at them and squeezing Lightning's shoulders. She groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

28) Beauty

He gently traces the battle scars puckering her body and kisses them tenderly. She blushes and promptly tells him to go to sleep; she has to work early in the morning.

29) Self

"I think I'll chop all my hair off if we live through this," Lightning says to Vanille. "You know, for one of those 'fresh start' things people are always talking about."

"That will be so cute!"

"No!" Snow screams from behind them. The two women, confused and alarmed, turn to him. "I...I really like your hair just the way it is," he says.

Vanille bites her lip to contain a gleeful smile, and Lightning just glares. "I could care less what you like," she says, but even as she turns around, she knows that she's not going to cut her hair.

30) Now

Lightning remembers how Snow asked. It was only a few hours after the defeat of Orphan; her mind was in turmoil. For so long her goal had been to fulfill her Focus. Now that it was finished, she was lost. What would she do now? Wearing a similar faraway expression, Snow sat next to her. "So," he said after several minutes of silence, "should we get married and have babies now?"

For reasons she still can't fully comprehend, she said, "Yeah, I guess."

o-o-o

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, BITCHES! XD Now leave me a present and review. Or don't. -sob-


End file.
